Dipper Pines
|-|Main series= |-|Lost Legends= Summary Mason "Dipper" Pines (born August 31st, 1999, 5 minutes after Mabel Pines) is a smart, curious, and adventurous 12-year-old (13-year-old at the end of the series) boy spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his twin sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal side. Armed with a mysterious journal, he is one of the two main protagonists of Gravity Falls, who dares to investigate the mysteries of his summer home. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Mason Pines, Dipper, Pine Tree (By Bill) Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: 12 (13 at end of summer) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has knowledge of supernatural creatures and other phenomena, Has a magnetic gun as well as a mind erasing gun, Has skill in using weapons ranging from swords to spears to pole-arms, Stealth Mastery, Summoning (He can summon zombies though this can backfire on him) | Can shoot lasers, Flight, has the ability to heal and reshape his body at will, Dream Manipulation (Can destroy or overpower nightmares, can also combine his dream powers with others, making his and the others powers more potent) BFR and Portal Creation (Can create portals out of one's mind), . Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically overpowered the Multi-Bear, a large black bear with eight heads. Damaged and overpowered Experiment #210 alongside Wendy Corduroy, which destroyed a cage of solid steel. Contended with Grunkle Stan, who beat up a pterodactyl and fought off a horde of zombies. Can beat up Gnomes, which could overpower Tats, who smashed through a wall. Can match people capable of harming him like Gideon Gleeful and exact clones of himself|) | Unknown (Is capable of harming Bill Cipher) Speed: Superhuman '''(Outran a charge attack from the Multi-Bear, which should at least be as swift as actual bears) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Became comparable to the Manotaurs after his training. Overpowered the Multi-Bear) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Quickly and easily tore an air vent from its hinges. Dived through Gideon-bot's eye) | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Took a massive beating from Rumble McSkirmish. Could survive putting his hand in the "Pain Hole" which made even the Manotaurs cry in pain, which are tough enough to destroy solid rock and collapse trees through sheer movement. Was merely annoyed by a wolf gnawing on his leg. Survived being tackled through a window by Gideon Gleeful. Withstood a small explosion and bashing through a wall while holding onto a ship that was moving at superhuman speeds. Has taken falls from cliffs unscathed. Was unharmed after being in a car crash and a high-speed crash landing of an alien droid) | Unknown (Survived attacks from Bill. Also he cannot die or feel pain and will recover from any injury) Stamina: Very high (When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight. Didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar". Endured savage beatings from Rumble McSkirmish, including his strongest combat move, and got back up fine afterwards as if nothing happened) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Journal 3 (Not anymore as of Weirdmaggedon Part 1), Has access to a few other weapons: * Memory Erasing Gun: Pretty straightforward. Can be used to erase specific memories from a persons mind. * Magnet Gun: Given to him by his great-uncle Ford. Used for latching onto metallic surfaces. Can also distribute a magnetic pulse that makes electric machinery malfunction including even alien tech-ware. * Spear: Given to him by the Minotaur leader, Leaderaur. Is shown to be competent in using the spear as he was able to defeat Multi-Bear with it. Intelligence: Gifted (Calculated the trajectory to precisely throw a ball to make it flip & move in various places to finally hit a specific target. Ford was interested in his potential. Dipper is a quick and clever thinker, can make good use to his surroundings, can be a good leader, is very resourceful as he uses anything around him to his advantage, etc.) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can make bad decisions if he gets desperate enough, is too reliant on the journal when trying to solve a situation. He is rather inexperienced in the Dreamscape and cannot utilize his abilities like beings such as Bill and summoning can backfire on him. Key: Normal | Mindscape Others Notable Victories: Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales reboot) Webby's profile (Dipper didn't have his Memory Erasing Gun.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier